Running with Vampires
by MNJenkins
Summary: Sequel to Running with Wolves. Maria is given a difficult choice. Protect her family or her love. What will she chose? How will her choice affect everyone else? Who knows but it won't make a certain werewolf happy. EmbryXOC
1. Wedding Day

Hello everyone. Here it is! The sequel to Running with Wolves. I decided to put the first two chapters up. So yeah. I do not own Twilight only my OCs. Hope you like it.

* * *

Maria's POV

I'm so excited! Bella's wedding is today and she wants me to be one of the bridesmaids! Alice is the maid of honor while Casey, Brittney, and me are the bridesmaids. The dresses are gorgeous. I thought it was a little too much until I found out that Alice was planning the whole thing. She never likes to do things half way. Well the dresses are black with a 'tube top' top and a white sash and it goes a little past the knees.

Also Jake ran off. I think it was because he received a wedding invite. I know he loved Bella, but seriously _she's getting married_. One would think he would get over it. I mean he never imprinted on her, so when he finds his imprint he'll be happy. I do want him to get back so Embry will stop worrying about him. They have been friends forever. I just hope things will get better soon.

At about five thirty I woke up to the sound of my cell ringing. I looked at the caller I.D. and groaned. It was Alice.

"Alice what do you want", I moaned as I answered.

"I want you, Casey and Brittney here now. You need to get ready", said Alice.

"But it's five thirty in the freaking morning", I said as I slammed my head into my pillow.

"Maria Taylor Swan if you don't get here in ten minutes I will total your truck", threatened Alice. That got my attention.

"I'll be there in five", I said fully awake as I grabbed a pair of shorts and a shirt.

"Thanks", said Alice sweetly before hanging up. I glared at my phone. Alice can be cool, but at times I want to rip my hair out.

After some complaints from Casey and dodging flying objects from Brittney we pulled into the Cullen's driveway. I got out of my truck and saw Casey looked half dead and Brittney had fallen back asleep. I looked towards the house.

"Alice, I got them here now you have to drag them in", I said knowing she would hear me. She was at my truck in a second.

"Why can't any of you look wide awake", complained Alice. I glared at her.

"I'm sorry, some of us actually need to sleep", I said.

"You should be fully rested. When I talked to you last night you said you were going to bed and that was around eight", said Alice.

"Yeah, until Sam asked us to go help patrol till twelve", I said. Sam has been asking us to help on patrols. He only has us do it when Embry and Seth aren't on patrol. He probably knows they would have a case of the ass if they knew.

Alice dragged Casey and Brittney in. After a few threats both of them were wide awake and ready for Alice's torture. After sitting down for who knows how long we were done and in our dresses. Now Bella was going through the same thing, but it's probably going to be worse since she is the bride.

"Hey is Embry coming? He would probably love to see you in that dress", said Brittney in a teasing tone.

"No he isn't. He doesn't want to be anywhere near this house", I sighed. Embry and I aren't exactly on the same page when it involves the Cullens. He hates it that I come to see them when he's on patrol.

"I think Seth said he was coming", said Casey. Seth was the only one who actually bothered to remember the Cullen's names. It actually kind of pissed me off that Embry didn't remember them. Suddenly I felt a wave of calm rush over me. I looked around and saw Jasper standing to the side.

"Sorry you seemed tense", said Jasper. I kind of felt sorry for Jasper. I don't know what I would do if I could feel everyone's emotions. I would probably go crazy.

"It's okay, I'm actually pissed at Embry", I said.

"Why what did he do", said Rosalie as she came down the stairs.

"Being himself. He's probably going to freak when he realizes today is the wedding day and I'm here", I said. He never likes it when I mention the Cullens or mention I'm going somewhere with them. Honestly I don't see why he doesn't like them. I know it has to do with them being 'unnatural', but he has no right to say that considering he turns into a wolf.

Alice came running down the stairs at normal speed since regular people were in the house. She looked pleased, like a master creation was about to make it's debut.

"Everyone now get in your places", said Alice as she jumped around the place. Well here we go.

The wedding was perfect. Bella looked absolutely gorgeous in her dress. I've got to hand it to Alice. She knows which dress can complement you. I was surprised to see that Jake was there. I thought the last place he would want to be was here. Then the lovely couple said 'I do' and everyone seemed happy.

Then we headed to the reception area. Casey, Brittney and I sat at one of the tables. Casey and Brittney were talking about some random topic when I heard my phone go off. I quickly grabbed it and put it on vibrate. I saw that I had a text message. I opened my phone and wanted to hit my head on the table. It was from Embry.

_Are you done yet?- Embry. _I wonder if I should be rude to him. Nope.

**No I'm not-** I sent. I got a reply pretty fast.

_Well can you leave now- Embry._ I felt my mouth drop. Was he serious? Did he honestly think I was going to leave in the middle of my cousin's wedding?

**No & you can wait till it's done- **I sent. I set my phone back on the table. Not even one minutes after I set it down I got another text. I ignored it, already knowing who sent it. A minute later I got another one. After ten more texts I turned my phone off.

A few hours later the wedding was over. I decided to change clothes when we got back home. When I pulled into the driveway I saw Embry's car there and he was leaning on it. I hit my head on the steering wheel. Was he that upset about me not leaving?

"You guys go in. I'll be right behind you", I said before getting out of the truck. Brittney glanced at Embry.

"You've got to be kidding", she muttered. Casey and Brittney went in and I went over to Embry.

"Why didn't you reply to my text message", said Embry.

"Because I was at a wedding and that would have been rude", I said.

"Why do you insist on going over to _their_ place", said Embry.

"Because their my friends and now their part of my family", I said trying to stay calm. Recently Embry and I have gotten into fights about me spending time with the Cullens.

"But their a bunch of leeches", protested Embry.

"So what! You can turn into a freaking wolf", I said.

"That's different", muttered Embry. I rolled my eyes.

"You know what Embry I'm not going to have this discussion cause in the end we're both going to be mad at each other, so good night", I said as I stomped towards my house. I heard Embry growl as I headed to my house.

"Don't you growl at me", I muttered as I slammed the door.

God why does he have to act like that?

* * *

So what did you think? Please review. I really want your opinions on it. Thanks!


	2. Ultimatum

Well here is the second chapter. I was going to wait before i put them both up, but i really wanted to know what you guys thought of this chapter. So here it is. Once again i do not own Twilight only my OCs.

* * *

Maria's POV

It's been a few days after the wedding. Embry has gotten over the little fight we had. It was night when I the house phone went off. Casey got to it first.

"Hello", she said. She nodded her head.

"Fine we'll be there soon", she said before hanging up.

"What was happened", asked Brittney. Casey shrugged her shoulders.

"No idea, Sam wants us over at his place pronto", said Casey. As I got my sandals on I got a text from Alice.

_You need to get here now!- Alice_ I stared at it confused. Why did Alice want to see us? I'll go see her after we see Sam. She probably lost her favorite shirt or something.

We got to Emily's place and we could hear everyone was inside. Whatever they were talking about was not making them happy. We walked in and saw everyone was in a heated argument.

"We should just go now!", shouted Paul.

"Hang on, we need to plan this out", said Jared. What the hell were they talking about?

"All of you shut up!" shouted Sam. They all went quiet. That's when they noticed we were here.

"Thank you for showing up. We need to talk to you about something", said Sam.

"What is it?" asked Casey.

"Bella is pregnant", snarled Jared. I felt my mouth drop. How could she get pregnant? I saw Casey's eyes glow. I could tell she was happy. She opened her mouth to say something but Paul cut her off.

"Sam, when are we going to get rid of that abomination", said Paul.

"Wait, what do you mean by that", snapped Brittney. Everyone looked at her.

"Hey where is Jake and Seth", said Casey. When she said that I noticed that those two were missing.

"Those traitors went to protect your cousin", said Paul.

"How does that make them traitors?" asked Casey.

"Oh please it's obvious. They are going to help the leeches and their abomination", said Jared. I glared at him.

"What are you guys planning?" I asked trying not to let my anger show.

"We are going to do what we have to, to make sure the people are safe. If that means we have to attack the Cullens then so be it", said Sam. It didn't take long for me to figure out what they were going to do. They were going to kill Bella.

"Casey, Brittney go to the truck", I said. They both opened their mouths to protest.

"Casey, Brittney I'm not asking you guys to go I'm telling you to go. _Now_", I said. They both looked at me shocked, I'm not surprised. Even though I'm the Alpha I have never ordered them to do something until now. They both looked at me before leaving. I turned my attention to Sam.

"Do you honestly think I'm going to let you guys do this", I hissed, trying to keep my cool.

"I was thinking you guys would help us", said Sam.

"Well you thought wrong", I said as I went to the door.

"Maria I'm ordering you to help us", said Sam. When he said that something in me snapped. I turned around and headed straight to Sam. I grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him down so we were eye level to each other.

"You don't order me around Sam. In case your small brain forgot I'm the Alpha in my group. You can't boss me around, like them. You better remember that, cause next time you order me around you will regret it", I hissed. I shoved him back and saw he had a shocked look on his face.

"Maria you don't understand", said Embry. I turned to him. I didn't even notice he was here.

"Well don't bother explaining it to me", I said as I went out the door. I heard Embry follow me. I didn't turn around. I saw Casey and Brittney near the truck, both of them were sitting on the hood. Embry grabbed my arm and turned me around.

"Maria listen we don't know what that thing will do. We are just doing this as a precaution", said Embry.

"Well if you don't know then why be rash and act now. Wait until their born", I said, not liking that he called Bella's child an 'it'.

"But it could hunt humans", said Embry.

"Or they could be like the Cullens and hunt animals", I said. Embry had a pained look on his face.

"Maria you're going to have to choose now; you help us or you help the leeches", said Embry. I stared at him. I can't believe him. He was giving me an ultimatum. It was basically him or the Cullens. I yanked my arm out of his grip.

"Embry if it was down to me being the only one protecting Bella and the only choice you had was to kill me what would you do?" I asked. He had a twisted look on his face, like he didn't know which one to choose.

"I would do what was needed to protect the people", said Embry with a pained look on his face. The pain he was feeling was probably nothing compared to what I was feeling. He basically said he would kill me if he had to. I felt my hands shaking.

"EMBRY YOU BASTARD!" I screamed.

Casey's POV

I'm pretty sure my mouth and Brittney's mouth were on the ground. I can't believe Embry said that. I was sure he would say he wouldn't kill Maria. I saw Maria start to shake. She was probably thinking the same thing as me.

"EMBRY YOU BASTARD!" screamed Maria. She lunged at him and did something I was not expecting.

She phased and was about to attack him, luckily Embry phased before she could do any real damage. Me and Brittney sat there in shock with what happened. Maria was faster than Embry due to her size and grabbed on to him. Then we heard the sound of tearing flesh. Maria had ripped off a long piece of skin and tissue off his chest. Before she could do anything else a black blur slammed into her. We both recognized it as Sam. We got up ready to phase if we needed to. Maria growled at Sam before going over to the truck. She phased back and quickly put on a sports bra and a pair of shorts. She started to go to where Embry was. He had phased back and his wound was still bleeding. Brittney and I ran over to Maria and restrained her before she could get closer to him. The rest of the pack came out and were at Embry's side in an instant. Jared and one of the new guys, Collin, helped him to his feet.

"Let me go. I'm not done with him yet", snarled Maria. She tried to make us let go, but we held on. It was harder than I thought to restrain Maria. Embry looked at Maria. He seemed shocked that she did that, honestly I was too, but what she said next definitely surprised the hell out of me.

"I hate you Embry Call. I fucking hate you. I wish you never imprinted on me!And if I see you on the Cullen's land I will personally rip your throat out!" yelled Maria. The look on Embry's face was tortured. I think those sentences hurt him more than the wound on his chest.

"Well I think you know whose side we're on", said Brittney as we dragged Maria to the truck. We put her in the back seat and headed to the Cullen's place. I looked at Embry as we left. He still hadn't moved from the spot he was in when Maria yelled at him. I looked at Maria and saw a pained look on her face, like she regretted what she just said. I leaned back in my seat and made a silent prayer.

I hope we don't have to fight them, cause I don't think I'll like the outcome of it if we do.

* * *

Well were any of you expecting that. Tell me what you thought of it! I will update as soon as I can.


	3. Will things ever be the same?

Hi guys. How do you like it so far? The story will have multiple POVs. Some chapters will be in Maria's, Casey's, Brittney's and Embry's. I hope you guys like this chapter. I do not own Twilight only my OCs. Here is chapter 3- Will things ever be the same?

* * *

Casey's POV

We pulled into the Cullen's driveway and saw Alice and Rosalie on the porch. They tensed when they saw Maria. I don't blame them. She looked like she wanted to kill something.

"Hey Alice, could Jasper do us a big favor and make Maria relax", said Brittney as she got out of the truck. Maria got out and slammed the door shut. For a second I thought the door was going to fall off with how hard she slammed it.

"Um okay, Jasper you heard them so could you. She looks like she wants to murder someone", said Alice. I looked at Maria and she seemed to calm down a little, but not much.

"Care to tell us what happened", said Rosalie.

"How about we tell you inside", I said. We all headed into the living room. All the Cullens along with Jake and Seth were there. Seth seemed happy to see me.

"What happened?" asked Esme as she handed Maria a glass of water. Maria took a sip from it.

"Better yet why are you so late. I sent you that text an hour ago", said Alice looking at Maria.

"Well I'm sorry Alice, but Sam had called and wanted to see us. I figured you were overreacting to something stupid", snapped Maria. Jasper moved slightly closer to Alice.

"Will someone please tell us what happened", said Emmett.

"It's a long story", said Brittney. Rosalie rolled her eyes.

""Well we have the time, besides why does Maria look like Embry-", Rosalie was cut off by the sound of breaking glass. We all turned to Maria and saw the glass she was holding was shattered and her hand was bleeding.

"Don't mention that bastard's name", hissed Maria.

"Okay what the hell happened to make her act like that?" asked Jake. Brittney and I looked at each other. How the hell are we going to tell them Maria attacked Embry?

"She did what?"said Edward sounding shocked. Oh shit, I forgot he could read minds.

"What did she do Edward?" asked Alice.

"You guys can explain, honestly I really don't want to talk about it, much less hear it. So you guys tell them, I'm going to get my I-Pod from the truck and then go find a bed to crash", muttered Maria as she went outside.

"Well let's see. Sam called us asking us to go to Emily's fast. When we got there they were in a big argument. When we found out it was because Bella was pregnant, we weren't happy. Then Maria ordered us to go outside", said Brittney.

"Wait she actually ordered you guys around", said Seth. I nodded.

"Yeah. We knew something was about to happen if she ordered us to go the truck", I said.

"Anyways, Sam apparently tried to give Maria an order. She snapped and shouted something saying he can't boss her around. She stormed outside with Embry following. They talked for a little bit. Then Embry gave her an ultimatum", said Brittney.

"Which was?" said Alice.

"Either help them or help you", I said.

"What did she say?" asked Rosalie.

"Isn't it obvious", muttered Jake. Rosalie let out a low growl and glared at him.

"She didn't answer. She asked Embry that if it was down to her being the only thing is his way of getting to Bella and his only option was to kill her what would he do", said Brittney.

"Okay why is she acting like that. Embry would never hurt her", said Seth.

"We thought so too. Embry said he would do whatever was necessary to protect the people", I said.

"He said that!" said Jake sounding shocked.

"Yeah we were surprised he said that, but we were more surprised with what Maria did next", said Brittney.

"She lunged at him and phased. She ended up giving him a large wound on his chest", I said.

"But I think Embry would rather have her attack him, then what she said next", said Brittney.

"What did she say", asked Esme.

"She told Embry she hated him, wished he never imprinted on her and said if he set one foot on your side she would personally rip out his throat", said Brittney. They were all quiet.

"No wonder she looked like she wanted to kill someone", muttered Rosalie. I let out a sigh. I just hope after all of this Maria and Embry will get back together.

* * *

Embry's POV

I was sitting in Emily's living room. The words Maria said kept running threw my head. She said she hated me, even wished I never imprinted on her. I would rather have a bunch of leeches tear me apart then have her say those things, but what killed me the most was the look on her face. When I said I would do whatever it took the look on her face almost killed me. She seemed so heartbroken and I knew I was the reason for that look in her eyes. Sam came over and sat next to me.

"It's going to be okay Embry", said Sam. I glared at him.

"How the hell do you know? You haven't had Emily say she hated you and wished you never imprinted on her", I snapped.

"Watch it Embry", warned Sam. I let out a sigh.

"I'm sorry. It's just the whole thing with Bella being pregnant and knowing I may have to fight Maria isn't really helping me", I muttered.

"I know, but we have to do what we have to do", said Sam before getting up. I leaned back on the couch.

How are things going to be between Maria and me when this is over?

* * *

Well here it is. I put this chapter in so you could see how Embry felt when he made his choice. Well i hope you like it. Please review, please!


	4. I'm sorry

Hi guys. I decided to put two chapters up again. I will try to put two chapters up at a time, but i may not be able to. You see i'm taking an AP class next year so i have to read a book and do a three page essay on it. So I may not be able to update everyday, but i will try to update as often as I can. Well here is the next chapter. I do not own Twilight only my OCs.

* * *

Maria's POV

I woke up the next morning feeling like shit. I went downstairs and saw Alice and Rosalie talking about baby clothes, Seth and Casey talking, and Edward was off to the side. I looked at Casey and Seth and I felt envious, but at the same time I was happy for Casey. At least she doesn't have to worry about fighting her boyfriend if we have to.

"I'm going to go take a quick look outside", I said.

"Okay. Jake and Leah are looking around too", said Seth. I looked at him confused. Did he just say _Leah_ was patrolling?

"Huh?" was all I was able to get out.

"Yeah, Leah decided to help us", said Casey. I went outside. Why would Leah help us? I mean she's changing packs, why would she do that? Then it hit me. She did it so Sam wouldn't be in her head. I had found out that they had been high school sweethearts and that Leah still had feelings for him. I felt a little sorry for her. I hope she finds her imprint.

I phased and started to run near the border. I didn't feel Brittney. She was probably still asleep. I wonder if any of the guys are going to try something? I felt someone's mind. I figured it was Brittney.

'_Hey Brittney do you see anything weird?'_ I asked.

_'What the hell?! Maria!'_, yelled Leah. I stopped running. How the hell was I talking to Leah? We aren't even in the same pack!

'_Jake we have a weird problem'_, said Leah.

'_Why what is it?'_ asked Jake.

_'How about the fact I can talk with you guys_', I said still shocked and confused.

'_What? Maria how are you doing that?'_ asked Jake. Leah and I rolled our eyes.

'_How am I supposed to know'_, I said.

_'We should go back so we can tell the others'_, said Leah. Jake and I agreed and headed back towards the Cullen's place.

_'So what are we going to tell them?_' said Jake.

_'Don't know, but I bet Edward can hear us, so he probably told them already'_, I said. We got to the Cullen's place and saw Casey, Seth, Brittney and Edward on the porch.

"How the crap can you guys do that!" exclaimed Brittney.

_'That's just it. We don't know'_ I said. Edward told them what I said. Casey was quiet for awhile. Edward then looked at her.

"That's a good theory", said Edward. What was he talking about?

"Maybe it has to do with the fact both Alphas both want to do the same thing", said Casey, nervously.

_'You know what, that sounds good, so how about we go with that'_, said Leah.

_'Sure'_, I said. Edward laughed.

"Leah said how about we go with that idea", said Edward.

"I'm good with that idea", said Brittney. Seth nodded in agreement. Well then again he would always agree with Casey.

_'You're probably right_' said Leah.

_'I'm going to go phase back and take a walk_', I said. Jake and Leah nodded. I headed into the house and went in the room I slept in. I phased back and put on a sports bra, shorts and put my hair in a ponytail. I put on my flip flops and grabbed my I-Pod before I went out.

I started to walk near the border, but I didn't cross it. I wanted to see Embry, but at the same time I didn't want to. Whenever I thought about him, what he said last always ran threw my head. I can't believe he said that, but I can't believe I attacked him and said I hated him. I didn't hate him. I was just so mad that it slipped out. I would do anything to take what I said back. The song 'Battlefield' by Jordan Sparks started to play. I smiled to myself. This song kind of fits me and my situation right now. I continued to walk and started to sing quietly.

_Don't try to explain your mind  
I know whats happening here  
One minute, its love  
And, suddenly, its like a battlefield_

_One word turns into a  
Why is it the smallest things that tear us down  
My worlds nothing when you're gone  
I'm out here without a shield - cant go back, now_

_Both hands tied behind my back for nothing, oh, no  
These times when we climb so fast to fall, again  
Why we gotta fall for it, now_

_I never meant to start a war  
You know, I never wanna hurt you  
Don't even know what were fighting for  
Why does love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield  
Why does love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield  
Why does love always feel like_

I stopped in a small clearing and sat on a boulder. For a second I thought I saw something move, but I was probably imagining it.

_Cant swallow our pride  
Neither of us wanna raise that flag, mmm  
If we cant surrender  
Then, were both gonna what we have, oh, no_

_Both hands tied behind my back for nothing (nothing), oh, no  
These times when we climb so fast to fall, again  
I don't wanna fall for it, now_

_I never meant to start a war  
You know, I never wanna hurt you  
Don't even know what were fighting for  
Why does love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield  
Why does love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield  
Better go and get your armor (get your armor), get your armor (get your armor)  
I guess you better go and get your armor (get your armor), get your armor (get your armor)  
I guess you better go and get your_

I could feel tears forming in my eyes. Why had I been so stupid and said those things to Embry?

_We could pretend that we are friends, tonight (oh)  
And, in the morning, we wake up, and wed be alright  
Cause, baby, we don't have to fight  
And I don't want this love to feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield  
Why does love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield  
I guess you better go and get your armor_

_I never meant to start a war  
You know, I never wanna hurt you  
Don't even know what were fighting for  
Why does love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield  
Why does love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield  
I guess you better go and get your armor (get your armor), get your armor (get your armor)  
I guess you better go and get your armor (get your armor), get your armor (get your armor)  
Why does love always feel like (oh, oh)  
Why does love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield_

_I never meant to start a war  
Don't even know what were fighting for  
I never meant to start a war  
Don't even know what were fighting for_

When the song was done I finally let the tears fall. I put my head on my knees and cried. I wish I could just forget everything that happened and go back to how things used to be. Sure me and Embry had fights, but we got over them. We were still happy.

"I'm sorry Embry. I'm so sorry", I whispered wishing I had the courage to say it to him.

Embry's POV

I was patrolling the border just in case the leeches tried something when I caught _her_ scent. I stopped running. Should I go talk to her? I really wanted to and needed to.

'_Just go Embry'_, said Sam. I thanked him before phasing back. I put on the pair of cut offs I had with me and headed to Maria. I started slowing down as I got closer. What if she yelled at me or tried to attack me again? I stopped when I heard her singing.

_We could pretend that we are friends, tonight (oh)  
And, in the morning, we wake up, and wed be alright  
Cause, baby, we don't have to fight  
And I don't want this love to feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield  
Why does love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield  
I guess you better go and get your armor_

_I never meant to start a war  
You know, I never wanna hurt you  
Don't even know what were fighting for  
Why does love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield  
Why does love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield  
I guess you better go and get your armor (get your armor), get your armor (get your armor)  
I guess you better go and get your armor (get your armor), get your armor (get your armor)  
Why does love always feel like (oh, oh)  
Why does love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield_

_I never meant to start a war  
Don't even know what were fighting for  
I never meant to start a war  
Don't even know what were fighting for_

I could hear her pain as she was singing. When she was done I heard her start to cry. I wanted to go comfort her, but deep down I knew I was the cause of her pain. I started to walk away when I heard her say something.

"I'm sorry Embry. I'm so sorry", she whispered as she continued to cry. At first I thought she knew I was here, but after a few more seconds I knew she didn't know I was here. I wanted to kill myself. She should not be the one saying sorry. I should be the one saying sorry.

"I'm sorry Maria, you shouldn't be", I whispered before heading back.

* * *

How did you like it? I wanted this one to be about how Maria and Embry felt about the whole situation. Well tell me what you think. Please reveiw. I do not own 'Battlefield' by Jordan Sparks.


	5. Being a bitch and an idiot

Hi guys. Here is the next chapter. How did you like the last one? It was my first time putting a song in a chapter, but i was just wondering what you thought of it. Oh i put some links up on my profile. One is a picture of the bridesmaid dress. There are also some links for my other story. Well here is the chapter. I do not own Twilight only my OCs.

* * *

Brittney's POV

It's been a few days since we decided to help the Cullens. Oh and we can also talk with Jake and his pack while we're in our animal form. I find it convenient that we can ,but at the same time I hate it. They all know that Maria is in a lot of pain, more then she lets on.

Hell, I didn't know until Seth had mentioned Embry to Jake when they thought Maria wasn't in her wolf form. As soon as she heard his name all these memories came into our heads. All the happy ones, some bad ones and then the worst one when he said he would kill her if he had too. We also felt her pain when he had said that. Maria had to phase back for two hours before she was able to get control of her thoughts and emotions. I've never seen her like this.

Sam's pack wants to have a meeting with us either today or tomorrow, but before we have that meeting I'm going to have one of my own. It's going to be between me and a certain wolf.

I drove Maria's truck over the border and headed to Emily's. I knew that the guys would be there. I got out of the truck and stood there. They knew I was here and I knew _he_ was here.

"Embry get out here now", I said. I heard more then one person get up. Embry, Sam, Paul and Jared came out. They probably thought it was going to be a repeat of what Maria did.

"No need for all of you to come out. I just want to talk", I said calmly.

"Yeah right", muttered Paul. I glared at him.

"What do you want to talk about?" asked Embry.

"Maria", I said. As soon as I said her name, Embry looked like he was in pain.

"What about her?", said Paul. I could tell they didn't like it when I mentioned her name.

"I was just wondering if Embry knew just how much pain he put her in", I said. Yeah I know it may be bitchy for me saying this, but Maria's my cousin and one of my best friends. She has always put up a tough front no matter what and for her to actually show us she's in pain and can't handle it, I know she's hurting bad. It also pisses me off, that the guy who caused it is right in front of me.

"How is she?" asked Embry, like he was afraid of what he was going to hear. He should be scared, cause it is not going to be pretty.

"Well let's see, she sometimes can't phase sometimes cause her emotions are all haywire and she can't think straight. Oh and when one of us mentioned your name while we thought she was human she completely lost it and had to change back into a human for two hours just to get control over her thoughts. What else is there? Oh yeah she rarely eats or sleeps, and when she does sleep she cries and says your name", I said in the bitchiest tone I could.

As I was telling him all this, the look on Embry's face was tortured. It got worse as I kept telling him what he had done to her.

"Did you come here just to tell him this", said Jared, sounding pissed. I smiled.

"You did. You bitch!", shouted Paul as he started to shake.

"Yeah, so what. I just wanted him to think about those things when he sees her at the meeting tomorrow", I said. Embry looked at me shocked.

"She's going to be there", he said.

"Yep and who knows you maybe able to talk after the meeting, but I seriously doubt it", I said. I felt like my work was done and got back into the truck. Then I remembered something. I rolled down the window.

"And remember Embry, Maria will rip your throat out if you set one foot or paw on the Cullens turf", I said before driving away. I knew I had been a bitch, but honestly I don't care. When it involves my family or friends getting hurt, I will be the biggest bitch I can to whoever caused them pain. If Maria is hurt beyond repair when this is done, I swear I will kick Embry's ass.

Embry's POV

I was thinking about what Brittney said yesterday. Did I really cause Maria that much pain? It was five minutes before we had to leave. Jared, Quil, Collin and I were going to meet them near the border. We would be on our side, while they would be on the Cullen's side.

We left to go to the area. When we got there Maria, Jake and the others were already there. Jake and Brittney were in human form while the others were in their animal forms. Brittney came over to us.

"Here's a pair of sweats for whoever is changing", she said while she tossed them to the ground. Jared grabbed them and went behind some bushes to phase. He came out a few minutes later. Jared and Jake started to talk, but I was focused on Maria.

She did seem different. She seemed empty, like a piece of her was missing. She looked at me occasionally, but when she did she seemed hurt. She didn't really show any emotion until Jared turned to Leah and called her the nickname Sam gave when they dated. When he called her Lee-Lee, Maria and Leah snarled at him, while Casey hissed at him.

"Wow that was a low blow. Hey Seth are you okay, it must be hard dealing with three pissed off girls' thoughts in your head", said Brittney. The last part got my attention. What did she mean by _three_ girls? Leah was the only girl in Jake's pack.

"What are you talking about? Leah is the only girl in the pack", said Jared sounding confused like me.

"Well actually no. You see all of our minds are connected. So Seth knows what Maria, Casey, and Leah are thinking", said Brittney. How the hell is that possible?

"How can you do that?" asked Jared.

"We think it's because both Alphas want to do the same thing", said Jake.

"Which would be", said Jared. Brittney rolled her eyes.

"To protect the Cullens and Bella", said Brittney.

"So there's two Alphas", said Jared. This was weird. How can they have two Alphas?

"Well kind of. If one of the Alphas disagrees with the other Alpha we can make it a vote to see what we should do", said Jake.

"It's kind of like a real pack, you know with an Alpha male and an Alpha female", said Brittney. That is weird, even for my standards. I knew the meeting was close to the end. I looked at Jared and he seemed to get what I wanted. When we were doe Jared went back behind the bushes and phased. I went behind the bush, phased and put on the shorts. I came back out to see Jake and the others left, but Maria was there in a sports bra and shorts.

"Hey Maria", I said nervously, not sure what to say.

"Hey Embry", said Maria. I felt my heart clench. She sounded so empty when she talked. God, Brittney was right. I really did hurt her that much.

"What do you want?" asked Maria.

"I want to talk", I said.

"Well talk, what's stopping you", said Maria in a harsh tone. I was quiet. I wanted to apologize for everything. I'd do anything just to make her happy again.

"If, you're not going to talk then just lea-"

"I'm sorry", I said cutting Maria off. She looked at me shocked.

"What did you say?" she whispered.

"I said I'm sorry. I know I hurt you when I said that, but I truly sorry. Maria please I just want you back", I said, hoping she would understand I was in pain just like her. I was not expecting her to glare at me.

"You want to say sorry?! After saying you'd kill me! Do you have any idea how much that hurt me? I thought that since you imprinted on me you would never hurt me, but I guess I was wrong", she said with tears forming in her eyes.

"Maria that wasn't easy for me to say. I would take it back if I could", I said, begging she would understand.

"But you still said it! You still said you'd kill me if you had to!" shouted Maria. I looked at the ground ashamed. Why did I have to cause her so much pain?

"You know what, I'm out of here. See you later Embry", said Maria as she turned around. I looked up at her.

"Maria wait", I said. She stopped, but didn't turn around.

"Is it too late?When this is over is it too late for us to get back together", I said. She was quiet.

"I don't know Embry, I don't know", she said before phasing and running from me. I turned around and phased. God I was an idiot!

* * *

Well what did you think? Please review and i will update as soon as I can.


End file.
